Battle City Storm
by Ra-Dragonmaster
Summary: A major storm stops battle city in its tracks ...
1. Stopped by Toni

BATTLE CITY STORM

CHAPTER 1 – Stopped By Toni

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh

This story is my first so read and review please!!!

Its very different from the real thing so you will understand as you read

NB – YUGI AND ATEMU/YAMI HAVE SEPARATE BODIES.

So do Bakura andRyou,Malik and Marik

YU-GI -OOC

SUMMARY The battle city tournament took place in Florida. They cant get to KC isle so they stay at Yugis dads estate (mansion)

That's where the chaos starts

"The battle finals will be played on Kaiba Corp isle between Yugi,Marik,Joey and Seto Kaiba."

That was the voice of Roland as Yugi and the gang boarded KC3

Yugi and Atemu were both in very sullen moods for different reasons. Atemu was preoccupied with world saving and Yugi was worried about a very strong and scary hurricane that Kaibas ship would be flying into. Seto obviously had no idea of the storm and Yugi didnt even bother to tell him because he knew it would be useless.

Marik (good guy) switched on the on board radio and heard the news of the hurricane.

"Hurricane Toni, a category 5 system is heading straight for Florida. Everyone must stay indoors and prepare for the storm."

Marik clicked off the radio in horror

"Hey guys we shouldnt leave here. That stormll destroy us." He said to Yugi and Kaiba.

"Oh finally, someone else understands this thing. Toni will rip this ship to shreds. We should turn around." Yugi said this to Kaiba

"Oh nonsense â€.." Kaiba was cut off by Roland

"Sir we're speed is too high and visibility is 0." turning around the ship. The storm is impossible to get through. Wind speed is too high and visibility is 0"

"So where is this big gang gonna stay if we turn back,I dont have property in Florida" Kaiba said

"We can stay at my dads estate. Its reinforced and has a basement with lots of technology. Its in Miami." Yugi said

"Ok well go"

Roland went to the cock pit.

SORRY ITS SOOO SHORT THENEXT CHAP LL BE UP SOON

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chaos and Craziness

BATTLE CITY STORM

CHAPTER 2 – Chaos and Craziness

Thanks for the review Sarah!!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Kaiba Craft 3 landed in Miami airport.

Yugi called his dad and told him to send over three SUVs to take the gang to their mansion.

"So we re going to Yugi s house," said Malik, "how fun."

"Don t cause trouble Malik." Said Yugi, Atemu and Ryou in unison. Malik put on a baby tone, "I would never do that." he said.

A black SUV pulled up followed by two others similar to the first. The driver s window of one of the jeeps opened to reveal a girl who looked kind of like Tea .

The main difference was that she had long, straight, black hair.

"Ok Yugi we re here. Wow, the car is gonna be really full." She said.

"Thanks Zahrheah, you came just in time." Yugi said.

Zahrheah noticed five boys staring at her as if she was a statue. She towards them with her eyes and gave Yugi a questioning look.

"Oh, Ill introduce you guys later......" Yugi was cut off by Tea who appeared out of virtually nowhere.

"Hey Zahrheah, are you taking us to Yugi s place?" she asked.

"Yea and weve got to beat the clock so let's go!"

There was A LOT of quarrelling about who sat in which car.......

"Yugi and I are sitting with Zahrheah. She needs to be protected from you freakazoids." Said Atemu.

They headed to Yugi s (dad s) mansion.........

YUGIS MANSION – WEST WING

YUGI S POV 

We pulled up at my dad s mansion about ¾ of an hour later.............

It was time for me to do some introducing. (Oh joy) I decided to start with Zahrheah..

"Ok everyone, now that we're here, I would like to introduce Teas sister, Zahrheah. ." (gasp from most of the audience)"I realized that Malik and co went crazy over her. Just so you guys would know, she has a boyfriend." Sometimes I was stunned at how confident I could be if I wanted to. So I continued..., "Zahrheah s date is one of the guys who dropped us here. His name is Antonio. So, if you guys want HER, you re gonna have to get past HIM."

Tea continued the rest of the speech, "I hope you girl crazy guys can cool off for a while. We don t want any romance fights in the middle of a hurricane."

She made a signal for me to take over... so I did...

"As you can see, we re fully ready for this hurricane," (I hoped to myself that I was right about that) "We ve got a huge basement. Part of it houses a high tech computer lab, complete with a talking/voice activated master server. Zahrheah, Adrianne and I will be keeping track of Hurricane Toni from there. Adrianne isn t here now. She is downstairs so you ll meet her anyway. You guys can come down to the basement because its like an underground house, but, you re not allowed in the lab unless you re called in. Any questions?"

I didn't expect any but Malik had one...........

"This one is for the Pharaoh," he said, "I just want you to remember that no matter what, Ill soon be king, and Zahrheah s companion."Zahrheah, Atemu and I all shot him a glare............................

"Zahrheah will NEVER be your girl so leave her to hell alone you psychopath or we won t be getting along too well."

Antonio s first impression was an accurate one. He was very protective of Zahrheah. However, Malik retaliated..........

"Don t threaten me mortal or.........................." Malik was cut off by Atemu who startled us all...

"You won t be hurting ANYONE Malik or you ll have to get through me, and, I promise you it won t be easy." Atemu said this in an extremely penetrating and Malik decided it was best to shut up ... for now.

"Ok guys, I m going to the lab. Bye until I call you." I said. Everyone split up and Atemu came over to me...

"I m staying up here OK?" he asked.

"No not OK. You re safer downstairs. Nothing would happen up here, don t worry." I had to assure him...

"OK. I ll come." He said.

As we went downstairs to the lab, I had to wonder if I was right. Would Ishizu and all the other good souls be able to hold off Marik s evil half and keep him and Bakura (bad) away from the girls.

I just had to wait and see......quite literally.

So this one is longer.. Please review and remember its my first fic!!!!

FROM – Anyyami Gomez


	3. Malik and Corumi

So I don t have that many REVS to respond to

On with the fic!!!!!

CHAPTER 3 - Malik and Corumi.

Ovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

YUGI S MANSION

WEST WING

TEAS POV

I knew I would have fun at YuGis place but I didn t like the idea of Malik and Bakura being there with me. The thing that made Yugis "mansion" so interesting was its size, It was so big that his dad gave him the entire West Wing (3 storeys basement comp lab)

They had about ten dogs, all big breed along with three champion race stallions. All the animals were moved to the basement which was as big as the entire piece of land. (500 sqkm)The actual house was huge with a roof that sloped down from vertexes at different points. This made it strong against storms like Toni.

I decided to stop thinking of my place of refuge and check on Malik. He was probably going crazy by now.................

I went into the big living room where everyone was listening to Linkin Park's Meteora on the loud speakers and looked for Malik andBakura.

UNFORTUNATELY I saw them sitting on the couch with an annoyed looking Corumi (Yogi's cousin)

"Leave me to hell alone you two psychopaths! I'm not interested in any one of you."

She said this so loud that everyone stared.

Corumi got off the sofa and went to talk to Mai and Serenity..

"Hey you two, cool down and leave everyone alone. In case you didn t notice, there are security cams in every corner of this place. Yugi can monitor you from down in the lab." I mainly directed this to Malik and Bakura.

"If there are cams, why cant we see them?" Malik asked.

Im not giving away secrets Im not aware of. This is a really high tech place so just cool off." I replied.

I didnt know all the secrets of the estate. What I did know was Yugis west wing – which was where we were – was extremely technological.

Yugi said that he programmed this way to keep his dad out of the computer lab.

I just hoped everything would torn out OK in the end.

YUGIS MANSION

WEST WING

ATEMUS POV.

I walked down to the basement with Yugi, Zahrheah and Adrianne. Leaving the others upstairs didnt seem like a good idea butI wanted to stay close to Yugi. I am always amazed at how protected the labs are.It took ten minutes at least to open all the doors.

Before you entered the labs, you had to swipe coded access cards and enter a PIN for each one. A fingerprint, eye scan, voice scan and DNA check also had to be done. The "computers" only accepted Yugis DNA etc.

"OK people," Adrianne said, "now that were finally in the lab, lets check Tonis status."

My way of describing Adrianne-Marie Lopez was as an assertive teen who is always optimistic. She was 16yrs old, tall and had long blonde hair. She was Yugis older sister.

"You take the main server Yugi. You and I know thr drill." said Zahrheah

"OK" Yugi said in his usual cherry mood while firing up the hard drives.

He typed in his password.

"Hello Yugi." The computer said.

"Hey Creada! We've come for another favor." Yugi replied.

"You dont need to upgrade your security again you know. Your dad has not even been near this wing." She said assurringly.

I dont know why Yugi was so intent on keeping his dad out of the west wing. I just dismissed it as teens wanting freedom. Yugi gave Creada an instruction..

"Aim our satellites down at the Golf of Mexico and the Caribbean. I want to see what Hurricane Toni is doing."

"Will do Yugi." (Creada)

In two seconds, a satellite photo of a mass of cloud swirling in an anti clockwise direction appeared on the large screen.

"Toni is coming straight for us and should make landfall in the next six hours."

Yugi said in a serious tone.

"You have something else to seeYugi, check out the cams." Creada said.

We all looked at the normal size monitors which were divided into four screens each for each cam in the west wing and some outside.

"You better calm them down Atemu. Malik s gone mad and I feel sorry for Corumi." Yugi said to me.

I raced upstairs to try and control chaos......................................

Whatsup upstairs??? Read the next chapter.

R&R and NO FLAMES or at least not severe ones

BYE FOR NOW00000000000000000000000000


	4. Ancient Powers Revived

Ok Im back

Thanks for reviewing!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

'ï 


	5. Tornado Call

Ok guys thanks for reviewing

Here is chapter5

--------

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will!!

Chapter 5 – Tornado Call

YU-GI'S MANSION .WEST WING BASEMENT 

* * *

COMPUTER LAB

ADRIANNE'S POV

I stayed in the basement with YuGi and Zahrheah to monitor the hurricane while Atemu went upstairs to control all the madness. I asked YuGi what it was all about. He said that Atemu was once this ancient pharaoh in Egypt. He explained to me that when he was king, he had control over an immense amount of power.

"The reason Malik joined this tournament was so that he could beat Atemu in a duel, win the Millennium Puzzle and use it to unlock the pharaoh's power."

It sounded like total bull shit to me but I have realized that hanging out with YuGi means you should expect stuff like that.

We went back to monitoring hurricane Toni since the chaos upstairs seemed to have died down a bit..

"Toni has made landfall aand about a dozen tornadoes were released simultaneously." Creada said to YuGi.

"Will those tornadoes come as far inland as here?" inquired YuGi – even though the answer was a bit obvious.

"Maybe not all of them. This mansion can stand up to a hurricane but not a tornado." said Creada stating the obvious.

I have to remember to talk to YuGi about exactly how he programmed this lab. I mean, from high tech security to a talking master computer , why did he do it all?

"YuGi, how is everything down here?'

We all turned to see Atemu entering the lab.

"Not so good . I'm thinking of bringing the others down here because this storm is worse than I ever thought it would be." YuGi said this in a worried tone.

"They aren't coming into the lab right? I can't stand that Malik guy! He is soooo damned sick!" Zahrheah said making a face.

I didn't particularly want Malik in here either. He seemed crazy to me.

"Don't worry, Malik isn't coming in here, or at least not in the lab." YuGi's assuring words were greeted with sighs of relief from everyone.....................

------------------------BACK UPSTAIRS---------------------------------------

MARIK'S POV (A/N – remember, this is good Marik)

I was feeling very nervous and a bit alarmed. Coming from Egypt, I've been through sandstorms and droughts sometimes but hurricanes................ That was a different story.

I switched on the radio in the big kitchen – glad to be away from everyone especially Malik – to hear the latest news on Toni.

"Hurricane Toni has made landfall. Many tornadoes were released all at once and more are expected in areas where the eye is to pass. These areas include Miami and Orlando, Florida. Many people have evacuated coastal areas which are being battered by storm surges as high as 25 feet........"

I was so scared that I switched off the radio before the guy was done. Did YuGi and the others know that we were in great danger?

I assumed they did since this place was supposed to be so high tech...... and I hoped my assumptions were right........

-----------------------------------------------BASEMENT COMPUTER LAB-----------------

ZAHRHEAH'S POV

(A/N – If my bearings are off for this part of the story, feel free to correct me I don't live in Florida)

"We can't see the east coast at all, it's totally under water!!!"

Adrianne made this comment and boy did I agree!!!

"I think you should bring them down here YuGi, because we may be hit by a tornado." Atemu pointed out the obvious and we all agreed with him.

"Creada, switch off the power supply to every area of the estate, including the basement. Activate one of the solar generators – the one that powers the basement only." YuGi had just issued another command to the computer .

The lab totally shut down for about a second , then it was re booted.

"Now, engage total lockdown of the upper west wing when I give the order. ' YuGi said this as he went to give the others the news....................

---------------------------------------UPSTAIRS------------------------------------------------

SERENITY'S POV

We were all listening to the latest news update on the radio –( Malik and Bakura were talking in a corner)- when all of a sudden, the lights went off and everything was quiet. My first thought was to scream, then I remembered my age and realized it would seem very silly.

Two minutes after 'power out' , YuGi came upstairs and told us to follow him to the basement.

"Anyone who doesn't come is in danger." He said.

We all followed him downstairs. I was at the back and found it strange that Malik and Bakura were nowhere to be found. I didn't ask any questions though.

I thought that Malik wouldn't give us any more horrors--- boy was I wrong.

* * *

Ok, that chapter was a bit of a bore. Sorry. I have not written chapter 6 yet, but I hope it will be up by next weekend. Don't forget to review!

BYE 4 NOW


	6. Desire to Eliminate part 1

Ok hi here is chapter 6

Sorry if its kinda sickish

Chapter 6 - Desire to Eliminate

FLASHBACK (Its a long flashback so it makes up the entire chapter)

* * *

Malik and Bakura were planning another attack on Atemu and the others. They didn't know that YuGi called them to the basement because they were in the garage planning.

"We have to find a way to destroy the Pharaoh." Said Malik.

"This is the perfect opportunity, so lets go !" said Bakura.

"But wait, we shouldn't just go diving into this like last time. We need a plan............." Said Malik pondering his suggestion.

Bakura was surprised that Malik was thinking this far ahead and said, "I agree. So genius, what's the damned plan? You don't usually have one.."

"Neither do you last I checked!" retorted an annoyed Malik

"Whatever you Ra-damned moron. What IS this great plan, I'm loosing my fucking patience!" yelled Bakura.

"Fine! My plan you pathetic excuse for a tomb robber is that we get the Pharaoh by hurting his other half! YuGi." Malik said.

"And what's that gonna do? Take away the Pharaoh's bedmate? What's the point? Spill nit you fool!!"

Bakura practically deafened poor Malik.

"Aaargh! Can't you see? YuGi and the Pharaoh are bonded spiritually! Therefore, hurt YuGi and the Pharaoh would have no choice but to duel me for his boyfriend's safety!"

Malik's plan seemed good to Bakura.

"I want to duel the Pharaoh too because I want the Millennium Puzzle!" said Bakura.

"Whatever! I will finally be able to obtain the power of the ancient ruler Atemu himself and rule this world as Pharaoh!! Muhahahaha!" said Malik triumphantly.

"Yes. And I'll finally get what I deserve, a new millennium item , a new soul and more shadow powere!" said Bakura.

"You! You don't deserve anything more than hell on earth you son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Malik.

Bakura grabbed Malik by his shirt, "What! I think you are the son-of-a-bitch, that's if you even have a mother! All you know how to do properly is to torture poor Marik in bed!" he hissed.

"Back at ya Bakura! You and Ryou make a perfect pair! Now let me go before this gets ugly you bastard!" Malik hissed back.

"Whatever" said Bakura as he released Malik from his death grip. "This so-called plan of yours can't go well if you are injured. And by the way, how are we supposed to hurt YuGi? Rape the poor kid?"

"Well since I'll leave the torturing YuGi part of this plan up to you, you can decide that." Said Malik smirking.

"Can we alternate turns for dueling?" asked Bakura.

"OK fine! They'll come here looking for us and that's when this can start." Answered Malik

The two fiends went to the living room to wait for the right moment..........

* * *

Sorry its so short but I was kinda rushing.

Review please..........


End file.
